I thought you were a
by ThurinRanger
Summary: Estel is ready to meet Legolas for the first time. But then little Estel becomes infatuated with a stunningly beautiful Elleth he spies from afar. ONESHOT no slash DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. See story for the full Disclaimer by Lindir


**DISCLAIMER(by Lindir): Lindir: *dazed* Where am I? **

**Thurin: You're in my writer's nook, now, just give us the disclaimer please. **

**Lindir: What's that? *fingers mac cautiously* **

**Thurin: Mah Laptop! **

**Lindir: What was I supposed to say again? **

**Thurin: Oh whatever: I don't own any of it. Honest. If I did I would keep Lindir, but I must borrow him. *sobs* Bye Lindir. **

**Lindir: Bye! *waves at camera***

**This story is not meant as slash. I write this true to the books, where same sex love is unheard of(meaning that this is not foreshadowing later Aragorn/Legolas, this is just a humorous start to their friendship). :) **

**Note: In this story Estel is about seven years old**

Estel shuffled nervously. Today he was going to meet Prince Legolas, a close friend of his older brother's.

That morning 'Dan had washed him, brushed his hair(oh horror) and had his clothes mended. It was as if he was going to meet a king for the Valars' sake!

Estel shivered at the memory. When 'Dan was finished with him, 'Ro had seized him, telling him that he had to make a fabulous impression, re-combing his hair, worrying about every little thing.

And then his brothers seemingly noticed that he had freckles for the first time. These last few hours had been spent consulting Ada's medical books, trying to figure out how to remove them.

Estel rubbed his still scalding skin gingerly, remembering how they had mistook the word 'fractures' for 'freckles', and rubbed a very painful herb onto his cheeks.

Suddenly he heard a brilliant, beautiful laugh. Estel quickly looked up. This whole time he had been slumped forlornly, cracking his knuckles nervously, imagining what a horrible elf Prince Legolas must be.

For the first time Estel noticed the lovely elf just out of earshot. His brothers were talking to her, the only thing that carried over the wind was the beautiful elleth's laugh.

Estel's eyes widened as he gazed at the beautiful curves of the elf's back, outlined by sunlight. The lovely golden hair steaming down her back.

Estel was infatuated.

All thoughts of the evil Prince soon to descend upon him gone Estel just stared as his brothers escorted the lovely elleth to him.

But as the drew nearer, it was apparent that something was wrong. Estel wasn't sure what, but something definitely was.

As they finally stood before him the young boy suddenly realized what it was.

"Prince Legolas, meet our little brother, Estel." Elladan proclaimed proudly, gesturing to the shocked boy blushing up to his ears with embarrassment.

"Please excuse the freckles."

"'Ro! He doesn't have freckles, _right_?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, those are just, um..."

"There's nothing there. Pretend you don't see them."

"Why hello, Estel." Legolas interrupted the twins' nervous banter, smiling warmly at the little freckled boy before him, blushing all over.

Estel gulped nervously.

"Um, hi."

Legolas looked alarmed.

"Why is your face all red, are you ill? That is what mortals look like when they are ill, am I not right, Elrohir?"

The twins glanced at Estel guiltily, hoping that the potion they'd administered hadn't made their little brother sick.

Estel blushed deeper.

"I...I...I thought you were an..."

"A what?" Legolas asked expectantly, wishing that the boy would stop mumbling.

"an elleth." Estel squeaked with fright into the prince's ear.

Legolas' eyes widened.

"What? What did he say?" The twins asked in almost perfect unison, leaning in trying to catch the ended whisper.

Now Estel had done it. What would the Prince do to him? The future king of men whimpered softly.

Everything was still for a moment, an expectant silence hung over all.

And suddenly Legolas burst out laughing.

Estel jumped, surprised.

"What? Why are you laughing? What is funny? Estel, tell us!" The brothers wailed in agony, hating being excluded from the joke.

Legolas laughed so hard that he doubled over, leaning on an annoyed Elladan for support.

Estel just stood there in a state of shock. When Legolas had somewhat recovered he reached down, hoisting the confused human up in his arms before choking out:

"Estel, do you like hunting?" as he carried him off, chuckling all the while.

Estel's reply was lost in gales of laughter as the two made their way towards the friendly little woods of Imladris, leaving the two shocked sons of Elrond behind.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

~fin~

**I sincerely hope you guys liked it, I just came up with this idea over breakfast and found it too amusing not to write down. :P **

**Please review, it's the only way I can know if this story was a success. **

**:D**

**~Thurin**


End file.
